Love is Insane
by Nighteyes1394
Summary: Ana, an injured Diva, certainly wasn't one to stay still. After being bed ridden for weeks, goes a little stir crazy. Lucky for her, her lover comes home early and helps her through a trying moment.


_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick_ –

"Shut uuuup!" Anastasia whined as she glared at the dreaded clock. Time was moving slowly for her as is; the clock just loved to mock her. Life liked to mock her in general, but this…this was painful.

You see, Anastasia or Ana, a WWE Diva, is currently on the shelf due to a birth defect becoming aggravated in the ring. "Get the surgery they said…you'll be okay they said." Ana cursed the gods above. Of course she had to be the one out of hundreds to get the accursed defect.

Sighing, she attempted to prop up. She's been bed ridden for weeks since the surgery and tomorrow is the day she hopes to get good news from the doctor. 

_They better put me in a boot tomorrow or so help me…I will amputate my own foot…._ Ana thought bitterly. She was never one to sit still. It really bothered her that she's been stuck in her house. Somedays are worse than others, and it only took a week for her to go stir crazy and laugh and cry from the sight of a door.

She's had no friends visit her, seeing as all of her friends are touring, and she has no family to call her own.

 _ **Meow**_

Oops. Scratch that. She did have a family and damn it all he knew what she was thinking. "Sorry cat…" Ana lovingly spoke to her current visitor. Said visitor jumped onto her bed purring and eyeing her with an attitude only she could ever read. The large, lengthy, black cat carefully moved around lying next to her injured ankle and foot.

She smiled. Salem the cat was her best friend and damn did she miss him while she was on tour. Yet, in that same thought, there is currently one person who she truly misses with all her heart. Lucky her she's here bed ridden and he's…well…on tour with the rest of the wrestlers. Tears pricked at her eyes. _No,_ she thought, _I would like to go one day without having some fucking breakdown._

Growling angrily she rubbed at her eyes and carefully got out of bed. Salem looked on with some cat pity she's guessing. She hobbled out of her room out onto the patio. She didn't have much time to be out there, but she didn't care. She needed to get out of the house even if it meant going against the doctor's wishes.

Opening the sliding door, she smiled slightly at the smell of rain and the sound of thunder. "I'm not going back in….not for a long damn time" she stated trying to convince herself that she would be fine. As much as she wanted to be outside in a storm, she really didn't like the thought of having to go to the doctor and be told she needs to stay in her cast.

Sighing, she sat down on the swinging bench. This was the first time she's been outside for days. She couldn't help but wonder if Seth had gone as stir crazy as she had…

 _No! Stop crying! Don't!_

A whimper escaped her as she started to laugh that slowly decayed into a sob. She missed wrestling, she missed traveling, she missed her friends…more importantly she missed Seth. The phone calls with him temporarily calmed her. Then, not even five minutes later, her heart would start to ache. She missed human interaction in general, but she really missed her Seth. He had no idea what was happening to her on the other side of the phone, nor was she going to tell him.

When she was on tour, she had others to distract her from missing Seth while he was out on the shelf; however, it didn't stop the lowly ache she felt returning back to an empty hotel room.

While lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her front door open or hear the loud thud of baggage hitting the wooden floor of her prison.

 _ **He's probably replaced you by now ya know….**_

 _ **You've been away for a while; you think he wouldn't need….attention…?**_

 _ **He's cheated before on someone better than you…what makes you think he'll stay faithful to you?**_

 _ **He's the future of the WWE Company, even if he doesn't leave you now; someone better will come along just. To. Replace. YOU!**_

"STOP!" The poor girl screamed sobbing more. Trapped in her own thoughts, her demons found the perfect time to strike. They always did.

Immediately, she screamed as the patio door slammed opened. Good thing they didn't have neighbors that lived next door in the Summer time.

There he stood, the man the demons tortured her with; her lover, her everything, her Seth. Seth didn't even have to look at Ana long to know she was upset. Everything she was currently threw him off, and not in a good way.

Her hair was a mess, hands gripping her head tightly, her body curled into itself on the swing as best she could. He squinted slightly; she dug her nails into her skull enough to draw blood. Seth knew he would have to act quickly and carefully.

Despite his own nerves, he smiled gently at Ana. "I'm back" he stated. As he took a step forward, Ana whimpered. That made Seth's blood run cold. Was she scared of him? Seth knew when he started to date Ana she had what she'd like to call "baggage." She suffered from depression and personality disorder, but that didn't stop him from loving her.

He's seen her depressed, he's seen her anxious, and he's seen the immediate change in her personality that lasted maybe ten minutes top before she turned back into the sweet, caring, goofball he fell in love with. She was such a strong woman who went through hell and back with so many battles, including with herself.

This…this was something he's never seen before from her and that terrified him.

He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Ana. She had this crazed look in her eyes that could definitely put Ambrose's to shame. She looked like a cornered animal. Eyes filled with fear and anger.

"Ana…." He started gently before she cut him off. "What are you doing here…?" she eyed him warily. He almost scoffed, but held himself from doing so. Did she forget? He promised her she would be there with her when the cast was taken off her leg. Luckily, he had a very flexible schedule despite being high in demand in the ring. He would be able to stay with her for the next few weeks, minus the Mondays for Raw.

He wouldn't leave her alone through her injury. She visited often as she could when he was out and sent him so many gifts she knew he'd love. She would Skype for hours with him even if she had a four in the morning flight. She didn't care; she would go through the ringer for him. She even fought Vince to give her leave. No one did that.

No one.

That's another thing he loved about her, she wore her heart on her sleeve and would go through hell just to make sure everyone she cares about is happy; even when she's depressed or having panic attacks. She makes him feel ways that his ex-fiancé and girlfriend _never_ made him feel. He would be damned before her hurt her or let anything hurt her.

"Ana…I came home to help you—" "I don't need your help!" She spat at him. He could see fresh tears prick her eyes and it broke his heart. " I promised you I would take off…so here I am…to help you.."

As he carefully moved to the swinging bench, he saw she looked at him with contempt. He cursed himself. What had happened? Had she been like this since surgery? Why didn't he notice anything? Why didn't she tell him? They had talked every day, what changed?

As he sat down next to her, she glared tearfully at him. "Ana…I came home to be with you, just like you did with me…" he said gently. Ana looked at him. His eyes held sincerity. Sincerity, concern, and…love?

No, that couldn't be right.

She started to laugh.

This confused Seth. Why was she laughing? This laughter…it gave him chills. It wasn't normal. It wasn't her anxiety laughter, it wasn't her normal laughter, it was…disturbing. He was startled as her laughter was mixed with crying.

Seth was at a loss.

But it didn't mean he would give up on her.

On them.

"Ana….you know I love you right." No response, but the laughter…crying. Whatever you wanted to call that demented noise…stopped. "Do you..?" She asked bitterness coating her voice. If it were anyone else questioning his love, he would be pissed. With Ana in this…condition…whatever it was…he couldn't afford to take offense.

"What do you mean….? Talk to me babe…." He gently pulled her towards him. To his surprise, she allowed him. So far so good. "I've been away for a few weeks…gave you enough time to find someone…better…" she muttered sniffling. Seth could feel his heart drop. For Seth, that was his baggage. He was the infamous cheater, whose nudes were sent everywhere on the internet. As much as it stung, he knew he couldn't blame her, especially in her condition to question him. Normally, she never questioned his love for her, even in her depressive episodes. Now? Who knows how she feels about him. But it wasn't about him right now, it was about calming her down. If it meant locking himself up and never go outside again just to calm her down and gain her broken trust, he would do it.

"Anastasia…I would never, ever cheat on you…I love you too much.." Ana glared at Seth, which made her look like a sad puppy. He would've laughed at any other moment. "You loved…" "Yeah I did! But you know what? I love you more than either of them. You are so special to me Ana. I have no words to describe how much I love you. I will tell you what I tell you every time you question your self-worth. You are beautiful, you are strong, and you are viscous when you want to be both in and out of the ring…hell you threatened Vincent Kennedy McMahon to give you time to come be with me! No one would do that! No one, not even me!...well I would when it comes to you…but still!"

Seth prayed he was getting through to her. He swore he could have seen a ghost of a smile on her lips. He wasn't going to jinx his luck. "Ana, I should have come home sooner…." This caused her to look up in shock. "No Seth I..." "No, I should've known you needed me, I should have known something was wrong the first time we talked after you came home for surgery. I love you so much Ana…sometimes it drives me insane…I hate being on tour without you…I hate knowing you're in pain and I can't reach you to show you how much I love you…"

He looked her in the eyes as he spoke, hoping his words would get through to her. He gently wiped her tears away. "It hurts me when you hurt whether it be physically or emotionally. I love you…and no matter how many times you question me or my love, I will always remind you how special you are to me…." Seth felt the distrust melt away from Ana. "Seth….I'm sorry…" she whispered laying her head on his chest. Ana finally felt like the weight of the world left her shoulders. However, she knew it was temporary. Despite that knowledge, she also knew that Seth would always be hers and she his. Just like he would help and love her through everything, she would do the same for him.

Seth said nothing and hugged her closer. After a few minutes he looked at the clock. It read twelve in the morning. He smiled knowing soon she'll feel better when she gets out of her cast. Only six more weeks until she comes back on tour with him. Until she's where she belongs.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"How _did_ you get time off…?"

Seth paled at the memory. Where he threatened Vince and told him that he owes him this. Seth Rollins would quit unless he could go home to help the love of his life. Luckily for him, Hunter understood that, as well as Stephanie. They were the ones to really give him the okay as long as he makes it for Raw.

"Well….."

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Nighteyes: Well…my writing skills are a tad bit rusty since it's been three years since I've written anything….but still. I hope you enjoyed. …Review please and let me know if you liked it and such!**_


End file.
